Elijah Mikelson Mi pequeña humana
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: Elijah Mickelson era un hombre asombroso. Lo conociste cuando tenías 16 años y estabas muy cerca pero luego desapareció. Dijo que volvería pero pasó años y nunca lo hizo. Ahora tienes 19 años y has elegido ir a la universidad, a la Academia de Arte de Nueva Orleans. En esta cita conoció a su mejor amigo nuevamente. ¿Crees en el destino ahora?
1. El Inicio

**HACE 3 AÑOS**

Estabas en la biblioteca, sentada en el sillón y disfrutando de tu libro favorito. Necesitabas un tiempo de relajación después de todo lo que pasó por Nicklaus. Respiras hondo cuando lo piensas. Klaus todavía estaba en algún lugar ahí fuera y tuviste miedo. Entonces sentías la mano de alguien en tu hombro. "Hola, amor" fue Klaus y él te dio su sonrisa espeluznante. "Vas a venir conmigo" dijo él y te tiró por el brazo. "¿Por qué?" Dijiste tratando de salir de este apretón, pero no pudiste. Era demasiado fuerte. -Porque, amor, cuando te tenga, Elena vendrá a mí.

Eras la hermanita de Elena, así que ella haría cualquier cosa para salvarte. Klaus te llevó al sótano del viejo de los Lockwood y te ató allí. Pasaron las horas. - Y ahora, cariño. ¿Dame una buena razón por qué no debo torturarte o jugar con tu mente? "Él sonrió. -De hecho, tengo buenas razones para no tocarla, Nicklaus.- Dijo una voz áspera y un hombre alto con traje entró y Klaus rio:- Oh, ¿ahora volviste con tu moralidad, Elijah?

Klaus se volvió hacia Elijah y fue empujado por él a una pared. "Solo para, con todo esto, Nicklaus. No tienes que hacerlo.- Estaba tratando de convencerlo. Klaus lo miró fijamente y lo empujó: -¿Qué crees que voy a hacer, hermano? Elijah se mostró un poco decepcionado y rompió el cuello de Klaus y se unió contigo rápidamente, sabiendo que pronto se despertaría. Elijah te tomó en sus brazos y tú envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él corrió con usted a tu casa, sabiendo que Klaus no podrá llegar allí. -No dejes la casa por tu cuenta, (nombre)... No podrá herirte cuando estés aquí.- lo miraste y susurraste -Gracias, Elijah.- Él estaba de pie en el umbral de tu casa; estabas dentro por la puerta. Él sonrió amablemente a usted, -No hay necesidad de agradecerme, cariño.- Él era tan diferente de su hermano.

-¿Podrías... quedarte?- Preguntaste, empujando el cabello suelto detrás de tu oreja. -Nadie está en casa y...- continuó mientras le mirabas. -Entiendo... puedo quedarme contigo. Pero tendrás que invitarme a pasar-, dijo. Lo miraste asintiendo. –Puedes pasar- y él entró después de que usted dijo eso. -Gracias por la confianza señorita- Realmente parecía que significaba mucho para él. -Eres bienvenido, Elijah.- En tu cara sigue presente un poco de miedo de todo lo que había sucedido, llevando al honorable Mickelson a decir: Hey ... vas a estar bien. No dejaré que Nicklaus te haga daño, o a Elena o a cualquiera de tus amigos. Ya no. Él acarició tu cabello (h/c). - j-Deberías ir a dormir, (Nombre)- Susurró mientras su mano se movía hacia tu mejilla y tú inclinabas la cabeza hacia su mano.

Así que tú y él subieron a tu habitación, tomaste algo de ropa y fuiste a ducharte. Mientras lo hacías, Elijah estaba mirando los dibujos en tu escritorio. Cuando volvió usted lo encontró sentado en su cama, sosteniendo los dibujos y mirando a través de ellos con un toque de orgullo en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que entraba en la habitación y le decía suavemente: -Eres muy talentosa- mientras miraba con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. –Gracias- es tu única respuesta cuando sonreíste. Mientras compartías esas sonrisas amables, Elijah notó que tu cabello todavía estaba mojado y tu pijama era demasiado infantil para tu edad, que él simplemente rio suavemente y te sonrojaste. -Te ves adorable-, dijo y sonrió cuando notó su sonrojo. Respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado en la cama, el silencio comenzó y para detenerlo Elijah comentó: -Veo que le gusta leer- mientras señalaba a la gran estantería llena de libros.

-Amo los libros. Me encanta leer y me encanta el olor de los libros mierda no importa si el libro es viejo o nuevo - Tan impresionado como estaba con su declaración sonrió y dijo - bastante raro en este tiempo- Después de esto ambos hablaron por un tiempo y luego se acostaron. Se sentó a tu lado y te da un beso en la frente. -Buenas noches- susurró, -buenas noche- sonreías y cerraste los ojos. Te dejó dormir y se aseguró que estuvieras a salvo.


	2. Fin del Pasado, Inicio del Presente

**Aquí** **tengo la continuación del Fic espero les guste. Intentaré actualizar con frecuencia pero para esta semana ya he de tene capítulos más porque tengo algunas ideas para esta historia. Sin más vamos a leer.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **AÚN EN EL PASADO**

Estabas en la escuela con tu hermano, Jeremy. Fueron pocas las semanas después de que Elías te salvó de Klaus y, aun así, ustedes dos (tu - Elijah) se reunieron pocas veces durante estas semanas y se acercaron; al punto de convertirse en mejores amigos. Era la clase de matemáticas, odiabas las matemáticas, así que decidiste leer un libro que te dio Elijah. Estabas leyendo y no prestaste atención al maestro, a tal punto que no te dieras cuenta de que te estaba haciendo preguntas.

-(nombre)...- Jeremy te sacudió suavemente

-oh...- Volteaste a ver a Jeremy quien con un movimiento de cabeza hiso que miraras en dirección al maestro. -Le veré después de la escuela, Sra. Gilbert y entrégueme ese libro- lo miraste con cara de súplica e intentando hacer que no te retire el libro dijiste: pero... Sin embargo la mirada de ceño fruncido que te dedico el maestro te hiso desistir de tu intento, así que pusiste un libro en su mesa y regresaste a tu puesto.

Sabiendo que te quedarías más de lo esperado en la escuela, tendrías que llamar a Elijah para explicarle por qué no podrías encontrarte con el cómo habían acordado previamente. Sacaste el teléfono para llamarle, diciéndole que tenías detención por estar leyendo en clase de matemáticas. Marcaste su número y el contesto casi de inmediato, pensado que talvez estabas en peligro.

-(nombre) ¿está todo bien?- Dijo con un poco de ansiedad en su voz – Todo bien Elijah, solo que estoy castigada y tendré que quedarme en la escuela un poco más. Llamaba para disculparme por no poder llegar a tu encuentro, lo lamento- dijiste con tristeza en tu voz.

-Ohh estaré allí, cariño, lo arreglaré para ti- dijo con una risita.

El día escolar termino pero con el castigo encima te encaminaste al aula asignada. Tomaste asiento en la mitad del salo y esperaste al maestro, pero el profesor no vino. En lugar de él vino Elijah.

-Hola, (nombre)- dijo Elijah mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento como si fuese el profesor.

-Hola- dijiste con una sonrisa genuina en tu rostro.

-Bueno, ¿no es tuyo?- Te mostró el libro. Sonreíste aún más, si eso era posible, te levantaste del asiento con tus cosas y te cambiaste de lugar para estar frente a frente con Elijah, tomaste el libro en tus manos y te sentaste. –Antes que nada, ¿por qué leías en clase de matemáticas?- te pregunto mientras te miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo. Su mirada era tan pesada que bajaste la mirada y buscabas la mejor explicación, una que le darías sin mirarle a los ojos por la vergüenza.

Una risa resonó por toda el aula, intrigada por lo que ocurría miraste en dirección a Elijah y lo viste riendo sin control. –Sabes que no soy tu padre, y no pienso regañarte. No hay necesidad de que mires el piso (nombre)- lo miraste entre enojada por su burla e intentando no reírte por lo obvio de su comentario.

-Lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza que tengas que salvarme de esto. Quería terminar el libro que me diste porque me gustó mucho y no podía parar de leerlo y pues sabes que no me gustan las matemáticas…- aun con ganas de seguir tu soliloquio paraste al ver la mirada que te dirijo el hombre de traje. –Te creo, ahora dejemos esto por la paz- comento mientras se para y te extendía la mano para que lo imitases. Sin miedo le diste un abrazo y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ti, acariciando tu pelo. –Gracias- susurraste y él sonrió -De nada-

Se apartaron del abrazo y sonrieron. -Vamos, voy a enseñarte algo-, te ofreció su brazo, el cual tomaste gustosa, y caminaste con él. Te llevó a un acantilado y los dos se sentaron a ver el atardecer. Tenía un brazo alrededor tuyo y veían el cielo. -Es hermoso- dijiste y sonreíste.

-Sí, lo es- respondió Elijah, en un suspiro, mientras sonreía y te miraba. Estaba mirando a tus ojos.

Él se inclinó lentamente, mientras tú cerrabas los ojos, pero justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, él movió sus labios hasta tú frente, manteniendo sus labios allí por un tiempo. El contacto de sus labios húmedos y cálidos en tu frente era reconfortante y mantenía viva la pequeña ilusión que surgía en el fondo de tu corazón.

Ambos disfrutaron de ese momento hasta que -Te llevaré a casa-, dijo. -Elena me mataría si te llevara a casa tarde- él rio y sonrió. Te ayudó a ponerte de pie, te ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos y se dispuso a llevar tu bolsa de la escuela.

 **Elijah POV**

Después de llegar al acantilado y sentarnos para ver el atardecer, lo más natural que surgió en mí fue pasar un brazo por los hombros de (nombre). Quería sentirla lo más cerca posible. Ella es muy importante para mí. Me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos cuando menciono que el paisaje era hermoso, y por más que intente sonar lo más normal con mi respuesta a su comentario, mi voz salió apenas audible en medio de un suspiro.

Soy un vampiro de más de mil años de edad y todavía caigo como adolecente cuando estoy con las chicas que me importan. Sin dudas soy un romántico empedernido, pero sus ojos color (c/o) son tan cautivantes. Contra mi voluntad me voy inclinado hacia ella, y sus ojos a medio cerrar delatan lo que va a suceder. Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún conservo, levanto un poco mi cabeza para depositar un beso en su frente. Estar así con ella es tan natural, se sienta tan bien, tan reconfortante que deseo que sea eterno. Una brisa fría recorre nuestros cuerpos y sé que es hora de regresar así que separándome para verla un poco más le digo que la llevare a casa, porque si me demoro un poco más con ella Elena me matara; y para mi pienso que si no la regreso ahora no tendré un control tan respetable como el que garantiza mi apodo de Honorable.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Caminaron por la calle. Tú y Elijah, quien te contaba historias sobre su familia. Te gusta escuchar sus historias. Su voz era tan calmante, reconfortante y un poco embriagante.

 _-Pero que estás pensando (nombre), Elijah es tu amigo-_ Cuando estuviste frente a tu casa, te dio un beso en la mano.

-Buenas noches- susurró. –Buenas noches, Elijah- Tomando un poco de aire te acercaste lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla y entraste por la puerta, desapareciendo de su vista.

-¿Cómo fue tú cita con Elijah?- Jeremy te molestó y tú viniste al sofá, lanzándole una almohada. -¡No fue una cita! Solo somos amigos- dijiste riendo. Aunque en el fondo no estabas segura que esas palabras te agradaran. Eran los mejores amigos, pero tus sentimientos por él empezaban a cambiar, no eran los típicos sentimientos de amigos; estos eran más profundos. Sin embargo nunca le dijiste como te sentías.

 **Elijah POV**

Llegamos hasta su casa muy rápido, el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estoy a su lado y aún más cuando le cuento un poco de la historia de la familia Mickelson. En el umbral de su casa le devolví su bolsa de la escuela, tome su mano de forma delicada y le bese los nudillos. Después de eso me despedí deseando buenas noches, cuando disponía a darme la vuelta para irme, (nombre) se me hacerlo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después solo desapareció por la puerta dejándome un poco sorprendido por su acción. El calor que se quedó grabado en mi mejilla era tan reconfortante. Era como estar vivo al 100%

Me pregunto que pasara ahora que estas en casa (nombre). Bueno si nadie me descubre no tendré problemas con Elena. Con esa idea en la cabeza me escabullí hasta la ventana que daba vista al salón principal donde estabas con tu hermano. Escuche todo lo que te dijo y me quede expectante de tu respuesta. Cuando dijo que solo éramos amigos me sentí decaído, el calor de tu beso desapareció tan rápido como llego. Y para mi dije: Si solo somos amigos.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Las semanas y los meses seguían pasando y (nombre) con Elijah seguían de mejores amigos, cada uno luchando con sus pensamientos privados. Pero todo tiene un fin y esta es la forma en que ÉL se fue un día.

Cuando te despertaste, encontraste una carta, escrita en tinta de tu color favorito sobre un papel muy elegante que combinase con la tinta; una caligrafía corrida propia de tu mejor amigo, sobre la almohada junto a tu cabeza. Te sentaste y empezaste a leer.

 _Quería (nombre),_

 _Sé que esto no es una forma muy agradable de decir adiós, pero confía en mí. Sera lo mejor por ahora. Tengo que dejar la ciudad. Klaus está otra vez en problemas que tengo que arreglar. Por favor, no estés triste._

 _Un día, nos encontraremos otra vez. Te voy a echar de menos, cariño. Cuídate.-_

 _Elijah._

Él … ¿se marchó? Fue lo primero que cruzo por tu mente.

-¡No, no puede ser!- dijiste en voz alta con ganas de llorar porque ahora que has perdido a tu mejor amigo, estabas segura de que nunca más lo encontrarías de nuevo.

 **TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Adiós Mystic Falls, adiós a mis hermanos y mis amigos, adiós a todos los buenos y malos momentos que pase en esta ciudad. Eran los pensamientos que invadían tu mente mientras Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Matt y Alaric, quienes prácticamente eran tu familia, te despedían en aeropuerto Internacional de Norfolk. Mientras cruzabas la puerta para entrar a la sala de espera para tomar tu avión, Alaric dijo – (nombre) ten mucho cuidado, estudia mucho y lo que necesites llámanos- Le miraste con amor, como a un padre; dado que después de que Elijah se marchara tú y Alaric se hicieron buenos amigos y él siempre se mostró como un padre después de la muerte de Jenna.

El vuelo paso sin mayores contratiempos y más pronto de lo que pensabas escuchaste al piloto decir: -Bienvenidos a Nueva Orleans-

Ahora eras una estudiante universitaria, en la academia de Artes de la ciudad ubicada a 30minutos del famoso barrio francés. Sin embargo los dormitorios de la academia estaban regados tanto dentro del campus como por todo el barrio francés. Tomaste la decisión de vivir en el dichoso barrio con la intención de no sentirte presa dentro del campus y tan pronto te instalaste en tu cuarto con tu compañera recibiste un mensaje de Alaric:

 _(nombre) sabes que ya has llegado pero no por tu llamada como prometiste hacerlo. Pero no importa. Busca en Premium Parking P401 el día viernes 15. Allí encontraras tu nuevo auto para ir y volver de la Academia. Mucha suerte y mucho cuidado. Llámanos en cuanto puedas. Besos Ric._

Ese era el inicio de una gran vida. Sí, extrañabas a tú mejor amigo. -Hace 2 años que no lo veo. Bueno... renuncié a encontrarlo otra vez.- dijiste en voz alta. Escribiste una respuesta rápida para Ric, prometiendo llamar tan pronto como terminaras de instalarte en la ciudad.

El tiempo paso tan rápido que no te diste cuenta que llevabas 8 semanas de vivir la rutina ir a la escuela, a casa, hacer deberes, llamar a Ric. Y lo más importante ir a la biblioteca. Igual que todos los miércoles por la tarde fuiste a la biblioteca y búscate en los estantes un libro de Shakespeare, pero desafortunadamente el libro cayó del estante del otro lado, golpeando a alguien a la cabeza. –Auch- fue lo que escuchaste.

Y corriendo el riesgo de que la cuidadora de la biblioteca te llamara la atención por correr y hablar en voz alta en el lugar fuiste rápido en dirección a donde el libro había caído. -¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! ... Lo siento, no quise...- pero no terminaste la oración, te congelaste tan pronto viste a quien había golpeado el libro. -¿Elijah?-

No podía creer a mis ojos cuando lo vi allí. También se sorprendió. -¡(nombre)!- Él sonrió. Puso el libro sobre una mesa y corrió para abrazarte. Lo abrazaste con fuerza. Cuando él se retiró, todavía sostenía sus brazos, mirando hacia ti. -Te ves impresionante- sonrió, acariciándote la mejilla. Lo miraste con una mescla de ilusión y felicidad, te sonrojaste ante su comentario pero igualmente sonreíste. -Tú también te ves increíble-.

Él sonrió. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó. – Estoy en clases en la Academia de Arte, ¿y tú? Su mirada cambio a una un poco recelosa por lo que iba a decir: -Yo... vivo aquí- dijo. Lo miraste con sorpresa, -te extrañé...- comentaste con la mirada hacia abajo. Te puso la mano en la mejilla, así que lo miraste mientras te colocaba un suave beso en la frente, para después confesar que: -Yo te extrañe como no tienes idea. Estos dos años han sido como el infierno y me encanta haberte encontrado de nuevo. Por un momento perdí la esperanza de hacerlo.-

-Yo también creí que no te vería nuevamente Elijah. Todos en casa me dijeron que talvez era lo mejor estar lejos el uno del otro, así no nos lastimaríamos. El único que me dio palabras de aliento para no perder la fe, aunque aún así lo hice, fue Ric- Confesaste sintiéndote liberada de esa presión. -¿Ric?- pregunto el hombre.

Te separaste de Elijah y lo miraste con una mirada llena de dolor –después de lo que paso con Jenna, Alaric se convirtió prácticamente en nuestro padre. Fue mi amigo y confidente estos dos años en tu ausencia- La mirada que Elijah te dio reflejo el sufrimiento por el cual el paso –Entiendo, no necesito que me expliques nada. Me agrada tenerte cerca otra vez- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Dejarías que te acompañe hasta tu residencia?

-Claro, me gustaría hablar un poco más mientras caminamos. Solo déjame llenar la ficha del libro- Al decir esto, Elijah te paso el libro fijándose en el titulo- Romeo y Julieta, creí que ya lo habías leído- lo miraste con una sonrisa – si ya lo hice pero me gusta mucho y lo leo cada vez que puedo-

-Entiendo- fue su única respuesta.

Así paso entonces los dos salieron de la biblioteca conversando como los buenos amigos que eran. Contándose el uno al otro lo que había sido estos dos años sin verse.

 **Elijah POV**

Era una tarde tranquila, lo que es muy inusual, en la ciudad. Decidí ir a la biblioteca por un libro, no porque en casa no hubiera suficientes; solo por el gusto de salir de "paseo" y dejar a un lado los gritos de Beca y Kol. Y tampoco quería toparme con Hayle y Nicklaus. Entonces llegue a la biblioteca sumido en mis pensamientos, había algo extraño esa tarde en aquel lugar, algo fuera de contexto. Le di poca importancia. Camine hasta la estantería de novelas Antiguas-Tradicionales. Al llegar la recordé, mi mejor amiga, (nombre).

Estaba parado mirando los títulos que solía compartir con ella cuando un libro golpeo mi cabeza. Usualmente eso no pasa pero tan perdido en mis pensamientos como estaba ni mis reflejos funcionaban. Escuche a la persona, la mujer, a quien se le debió caer el libro correr disculpándose. Algo en su voz se me hizo familiar pero no la reconocía hasta que dijo mi nombre. Solo una persona lo pronuncia de esa forma tan natural y cariñosa. (nombre) fue mi respuesta inmediata.

Verla de nuevo tan crecida en estos dos años de separación hizo que mi corazón de acelerará un poco. No lo podía creer allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. Pero más alta; ya no era la pequeña adolescente con quien salía pasear por Mystic Falls. La mujer delante mío era bellísima y l destino quiso que nos encontráramos nuevamente. Solo que esta vez no la voy a dejar por nada en el mundo.

Charlamos un rato, mientras la acompañaba hasta su residencia. No quería dejarla pero siendo miércoles ella tenía clases mañana. Me fije en el lugar donde vivía. Era uno de los nuevos edificios de la Academia, antes era de Franchseca Correa. No estaba lejos del complejo Mickelson así que podría verla un poco seguido. Espero que ella no me impida hacerlo. Por ahora solo me despediré deseándole una buena noche / semana y ya luego la invito a pasear.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

 **Hasta aquí este capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Si tienen sugerencias los escuchare y las pondré en el fic. Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.**


	3. Te

_**Hola** bueno aquí les tengo otro capítulo de Mi pequeña humana. Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son una creación de Julie Plec_

 **TÉ**

Estabas en tu dormitorio de la universidad, acostada en la cama y escuchando tú música favorita, mientras tú compañera de cuarto estaba en la tienda comprando algunas golosinas. La vida no podría ser mejor después de encontrar a Elijah otra vez. Inconscientemente cantabas con al son de la canción. Entonces oíste un golpe en la puerta así que fuiste a abrir. Cuando la abriste, en la puerta se encontraba un ramo de rosas de tu color favorito y una nota con la tan elegante caligrafía de tu mejor amigo.

 _"¿Me acompañarías a las 5:00 de té esta tarde, para un Té y platicar?"_

 _Elijah_

Él también ponía dirección del lugar de encuentro, así que tan pronto tú compañera regresó y pregunto por el ramo de flores, solo atinaste a decir vuelvo más tarde. Fuiste hasta el armario del cuarto a por un suéter cómodo combinado a la perfección con tus pantalones vaqueros de color azul marino y tus botines negros. Después de tomar las prendas te encaminaste al baño para cambiarte y mientras lo hacías tu compañera te interrogaba todo cuanto podía del misterioso responsable de las bellas flores.

Un rato antes de las 5 de la tarde, te despediste de tu amiga y, fuiste a esa dirección. Extrañamente está en la zona alejada de la ciudad. La residencia parecía muy antigua. Era una gran casa blanca. Maravillosa fue la primera palabra que llego a tu mente tan pronto viste la localidad.

Golpeaste la puerta y en pocos segundos Elijah abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. -Buenas tardes, (nombre)- dijo, -Buenas tardes a ti también- contestaste mientras sonreías genuinamente y Elijah tomaba tu mano y la besaba suavemente.

-Por favor pasa, estás en tu casa-, dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta para darte paso. Tu mirada al ver el interior solo podía ser comprada con la de un niño la mañana de navidad al ver los regalos en el árbol. Admirando todo cuanto estaba a tu alrededor seguiste a tu anfitrión a un pequeño salón, donde habían unas estanterías con libros a la pared lateral de una hermosa chimenea. Frente a esta, estaba una mesa de te con un juego de sillones, uno para múltiples personas y dos unitarios.

Elijah preparó el té y ustedes dos se sentaron juntos en el sillón múltiple frente al fuego, bebiendo su té. Elijah estaba leyendo tú libro favorito en voz alta. Inclinaste la cabeza y la apoyaste sobre su hombro y lo escuchaste con calma. Después de unas horas terminó de leer y besó tu frente.

-Tienes sueño, cariño- dijo riendo entre dientes. El uso del término cariño te trajo muy buenos recuerdos de los dos en Mystic Falls. -Yo un poco- confesaste con un pequeño bostezo. -Tuve una semana larga en la universidad- dijiste con una risillas y otro bostezo, más cortó que el anterior.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. Si gustas- dijo y sonreíste.

-Eso sería genial, más tiempo para estar juntos- lo abrazaste y le besaste la mejilla. Te acarició el pelo tiernamente, tanto como si pensase que eras muy frágil.

-Te extrañé tanto- susurró con una voz un poco quebrada, no queriendo dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. –También te extrañé- contestaste, con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza por lo que según tú sonó a confesión amorosa, y metiendo la cabeza en su cuello; con la esperanza de que no viera lo sonrojada que estabas en ese momento.

Cuando sentiste el ardor disminuir comenzaste a alejar tu cabeza se su cuello, mientras lo hacías tus ojos miraban directamente a los ojos cafés de tu mejor amigo. Se sostuvieron la mirada, era como estar hipnotizado por el otro, e inconscientemente comenzaron a inclinarse lentamente. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando a la espera del contacto ente sus labios. En el momento en que sentiste sus suaves y cálidos labios presídanos sobre los tuyos, un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo; y los dos se fundieron en un suave y tierno beso cargado de amor.

La electrizada de ese beso impulso a Elijah a pasar una de sus manos por detrás de tu cuello acariciando suavemente tu cabello, mientras la otra acariciaba delicadamente tu mejilla. Tú respondiste enredando tus brazos en su cuello y recorriendo su cabello con tus finos dedos. El beso comenzó a apasionarse y ahora sus manos se movieron a lo largo de tu cabello, pero no duraron allí mucho tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo sus labios permanecía presionados, sus manos se movieron lenta y tortuosamente hacia tus caderas y en ese camino él te acarició como nunca antes.

Esas delicadas caricias que te daba, llenas de amor y ternura te produjeron más escalofríos y en un intento de controlarlos tus dedos se enredaban con mayor precisión en el cabello de tu amado Elijah. El momento era tan especial, tan único, tan propio de una amor sincero que dudabas que algo o alguien los interrumpiera. Perdidos en ese momento íntimo, ninguno de los dos escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose. Y definitivamente ninguno de los dos se esperaba ser interrumpidos por el mismo que los unió.

-Bueno… bueno... bien... Mira a quién tenemos aquí- Oíste una voz familiar y te alejaste rápidamente con la cara sonrojada mirando en dirección a la puerta. Era Klaus y él, se limito a sonreír espeluznantemente. -Nicklaus... Fuera- Elijah le gruñó con un tono molesto por la inoportuna aparición.

-Fácil hermano. Sólo vine a decir hola. Deberías haber mencionado que la pequeña Gillbert estaría aquí en tu- se cortó un rato para luego decir maliciosamente – estar aquí para darte compañía-

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? - Elijah preguntó aún más molesto por las insinuaciones de su hermano.

-Bueno pues, veras querido hermano. Si tú hubieras dicho que la niña estaría aquí no estaríamos en esta peculiar situación.- dijo con un deje de arrogancia en su voz y continúo diciendo -Quizá ahora que sé que está en la ciudad... ella podría tener un pequeño accidente. Bueno solo si no empiezas a ser agradable- Klaus frunció el ceño a Elijah y luego te miro con una sonrisa terrorífica.

-Tócala... y te mataré- Elijah dijo parándose de un salto y empujando a Klaus contra una pared. Klaus se rio sínicamente -No te preocupes. No estoy planeando eso todavía- sonrió. Elijah te miró, soltó a Klaus con un poco de desprecio y volvió a ti, tomó tu mano y te susurró al oído. –Vamos… te acompaño a tu dormitorio de la universidad... él no puede entrar allí-

Asentiste lentamente, y en cuestión de minutos estaban en la entrada del dormitorio en la universidad con Elijah. Contenta de que tu compañera de cuarto estuviera ausente, muy probablemente con su novio. Entraste y dijiste: -Por favor pasa Elijah- Después de decir esto te sentaste en el filo de tu cama con él y apoyas la cabeza en su hombro. Él le acarició la espalda -No dejaré que te lastime- te susurró al oído con suavidad. Lo miraste con ternura y acariciaste su mejilla. Él besa tu frente -Deberías dormir- dijo y se puso de pie.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?- preguntaste con timidez, mirándolo.

-Me quedaré mientras me quieras aquí- sonrió asintiendo suavemente. Le regalaste una suave sonrisa y te acomodaste en la cama con la manta cubriéndote. Cerraste los ojos y después de un rato de silencio pediste. -¿Elijah? - ¿Sí?- fue la respuesta un tanto insegura del vampiro, por todas las posibilidades que cruzaron su cabeza cuando llamaste su nombre.

-¿te acostarás conmigo?- Él te miró y dijo -sólo si quieres que lo haga- manteniendo la sensatez y caballerosidad que le caracteriza. Y tú contestaste –Si quiero, por favor-respondiste con seguridad para que no te preguntara otra vez.

Cuando dijiste eso, Elijah empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos, dejándolos en tu silla del escritorio. Se acostó detrás de ti, envolviendo sus brazos a tu alrededor desde atrás y apoyando su barbilla en tu hombro. -Buenas noches, cariño- susurró.

-Buenas noches, Elijah- dijiste y te abrazaste a su mano para dormir tranquila y segura.

 _¿Cómo estuvo este cap? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me maten por cortar el momento íntimo pero era necesario para la historia. Y con todo el respeto que le tengo al Hibrido Original, pero que desgracia que se metiera donde no le llaman._


	4. Ojos Bonitos

_Holas a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Julie Plec_

 **OJOS BONITOS**

Después de sentir el firme abrazo de Elijah a tu alrededor, te sentiste segura y amada. Era encantador poder estar así con él. Era como si los dos estuvieran destinados a estar esa forma porque sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección el uno con el otro. Poco a poco Morfeo se apoderaba de ti, y la respiración lenta y pausada de Elijah te ayudad a relajarte aún más. Podías sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, siendo consciente de que ambos serian presa fácil para el mundo de los sueños en poco tiempo.

La quietud y calma del cuarto eran la clara muestra de que la pareja estaba en un profundo descanso. En el momento en que terminaste de cerrar tus ojos, escuchaste un susurro tierno en tu oreja – Tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida- con esa declaración sonreíste antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche paso rápido y Elijah despertó primero en la mañana, él le estaba mirando. Te acarició el pelo con una sonrisa.

 **Elijah POV**

La luz me molesta en los ojos, creo que mejor me levanto. Pero estar aquí esta cómodo y cálido. Giro mi cabeza y allí esta ella, la mujer a quien yo amo. La que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme. La sonrisa en su rostro me demuestra que no le disgusta estar así conmigo. Desearía poder despertar así cada mañana. Miro a la cama de enfrente para encontrarla completamente hecha, su compañera no vino. Y espero que no venga en un buen rato para poder admira la belleza de (nombre). Podría pasarme la vida entera viéndola, sabiéndola mía.

Es verdad, anoche le dije lo que pienso de sus ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos, tan profundos. Esos ojos que me han cautivado por completo desde el primer día que los vi. Quiero que despierte para poder ver esos hermosos ojos otra vez.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Poco a poco fuiste abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa en tu rostro. Sentías la mano de Elijah acariciar suavemente tu cabello, era tan dulce. Volviste la cabeza hacia él.

-Buenos días- dijiste soñolienta y él sonrió. -Buenos días a ti también- él besó tus labios suavemente y le devolviste el beso. Él sonrió y miró a tus ojos, acariciándote la mejilla. Tenías la ligera impresión de que cada vez que te miraba a los ojos se quedaba como hipnotizado pero no dijiste nada

-Te ves preciosa incluso por la mañana- te sonrojaste y te mordiste el labio.

-No tanto como tú, Elijah- sonrió y se acurrucó contigo

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, princesa?- Él te preguntó y te mantuvo a una distancia prudente para mirarte a los ojos y poder sentir tu cuerpo contra el suyo

-¿Podemos tener un día perezoso?- Él tiró de ti contra su cuerpo y besó tu cabello, tu oreja, tu mejilla y por ultimo tus labios antes de decir: por supuesto que podemos. Pero no todo el día, en la tarde podemos ir a dar un paseo.

Entonces pasaron toda la mañana viendo películas de todo tipo en tu computadora portátil. En un pequeño descuido Elijah puso la película Frozen, no pudiste contener una risilla cuando en su cara se reflejó el asombro por la introducción. Después de todo él podía identificarse un poco con la trama porque vivió en la época de los reinos escandinavos. Tanto disfruto con la película que: nunca lo habías visto reírse así como cuando aparecía Olaf y tampoco pudiste pasar desapercibidas las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla cuando se produjeron escenas tristes.

Le besaste la cabeza cuando la película termino y le susurraste -Eres un ángel adorable- te reíste entre dientes y besaste sus labios suavemente.

-Y tú eres mi princesa preciosa.- Él le dijo y te acarició la mejilla

-Te amo- susurró en tu oído

-Te amo también- respondiste mientras él besó tu frente y te abrazó.

 **Elijah POV**

Cuando le dije que la amaba creí que se separaría de mí. Que me diría que porque voy tan rápido. Pero su respuesta me lleno de alegría. Escuchar su voz suave decir Te amo fue lo último que necesite para saber que ella era la indicada. La mujer que quería para toda la eternidad. Pero no le pediré que renuncie a su humanidad. El tiempo nos dará el momento para hablar sobre eso. Si ella se convierte en vampiro o si yo salgo de este cuerpo inmortal y vivo una vida mortal con ella.

Por ahora me limitare a sacarla de este cuarto. Ir a cenar a un restaurante lindo. Pasear un poco por la ciudad. Disfrutar de la belleza que hay aquí, mientras aún hay un poco de luz de sol. Quiero pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda antes de que regrese a clases. La llevare a mi antigua casa. Ese lugar es tranquilo y abierto para poder mirar las estrellas los dos juntos. Aunque ninguna de esas estrellas brilla tanto como sus hermosos ojos cuando están llenos de alegría. Y me gusta ser el responsable de esa alegría que mi amada (nombre) irradia.

-(nombre), creo que sería bueno salir a caminar un rato. ¿No te parece?- le pregunte antes de que pusiera otra película.

-Si me encantaría- respondió con alegría.

-bueno entonces, porque no te cambias de ropa y yo pongo la portátil en su lugar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, enseguida me cambio- respondió con la voz un poco atropellada, seguramente está conteniendo su emoción. -¿Qué sugieres que use, Elijah?- me pregunto con una carita infantil.

-Bueno pues… vamos a caminar y después a cenar… así que podrías usar un vestido- le respondí.

-¿me llevaras a cenar?- pregunto un poco incrédula.

-Claro que sí, eres mi novia y me gustaría poner el mundo a tus pies. Pero eso lo dejaremos para otro día porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Por ahora me conformare con llevarte a cenar, y caminar de la mano contigo- dije con mis ojos clavados en los suyos. Además de un tono muy seguro en mi voz, pero con la ternura y delicadeza que requiere una declaración con esa.

Su mirada centellaba con emoción. Es más era tanta su emoción que se arrojó a mis brazos y me beso suave al principio y con mayor deseo después. No separamos por la falta de aire y lo último que me dijo antes de correr a su armario fue: -Prometo no tardar demasiado- asentí ante su declaración.

Escuche como colgaba y descolgaba cosas en su armario y luego escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta del baño. En ese momento me puse de pie, y deje su computador en su escritorio. Tome mis zapatos y me los puse. Estaba tomando mi chaqueta cuando escuche el sonido del agua de la regadera. En ese momento caí en cuenta de que estaba usando la misma ropa con la que dormí y que no tenía nada para cambiarme.

Me acerque a la puerta del baño. -(nombre)- llame y sabía que tenis su atención – princesa, regreso en unos minutos-

-Está bien- fue la única respuesta que tuve de ella.

Salí del dormitorio rápido, asegurándome de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí. Usando mi velocidad vampírica, regrese a la casa Mickelson, la que está en la calle Bourbon, en cuestión de segundos. Corrí a mi cuarto tome una ducha rápida y me cambie en cuestión de un parte de minutos. Y con eso listo salí de mi cuarto y me dispuse a regresar al dormitorio de (nombre). Al llegar a la puerta, sentí una mirada en mi espada. Voltee rápidamente y la sonrisa de Klaus fue lo único que se asomaba por el balcón.

-Tendrás que disculparme Nicklaus, (nombre) me está esperando y espero no seas inoportuno- Con esas palabras salí de casa y en cuestión de segundos estaba de regreso en el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Escuchando el secador de cabello y algo de música. Camine más tranquilo hasta la puerta, golpee y luego la abrí. Me pareció extraño tocar porque solo podía estar (nombre) adentro pero igual es una forma de respeto.

Entre en la habitación, y me tropecé con un par de zapatos tirados en el suelo. Decir un par de zapatos es poco, toda la habitación era un reguero de ropa. Me acerque al baño, el cual estaba abierto, intentando no pisar nada. Golpee en el marco de la puerta y me encontré con (nombre) sentada en una silleta, mientras otra chica le ayudaba a peinarse. Al parecer su compañera si había llegado. Las dos chicas saltaron de asombro al verme en la puerta pero rápidamente (nombre) hiso las explicaciones pertinentes.

-Volviste… Elijah ella es Gia. Gia él es mi novio Elijah- dijo mi amada rápidamente mientras Gia y yo nos mirábamos y asentíamos lentamente. (nombre) continuo diciendo que – El vestido que había elegido no me convenció y cambie de opinión mientras buscaba un par de zapatos a juego Gia llego y se dedicó a ayudarme, por eso el reguero en el cuarto. Disculpa el desorden Elijah-

-No hay problema. ¿Quieren ayuda para arreglar todo el… bueno para arreglar el cuarto?- pregunte con una sonrisa, (nombre) estaba hermosa aún más si eso es posible.

Gia – La verdad no es molestia. Lo puedo hacer yo. Ya hemos terminado con el cabello y solo falta que (nombre) se ponga el vestido- Dijo mientras miraba a su amiga y salía del baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella. La mire unos segundo y dije – en verdad no me molestaría ayudar-

-En ese caso, pues si me hechas una mano organizando los pares de zapatos seria perfecto- Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Y nos pusimos a ello. Yo recogía zapatos, encontraba el par correspondiente y se los pasaba a Gia quien los acomodaba en su lugar. 5 minutos después todos los zapatos estaban en su lugar correspondiente y Gia apago la música, de la cual me había olvidado por completo. El silencio comenzó a reinar en el cuarto, cuando (nombre) salió del baño con un elegante vestido color vino hasta la rodilla, además de que tenía un diseño especial en la parte del cuello donde se podía apreciar unas hermosas cuentas blancas y perlas; además de tener los hombros medianamente descubiertos. Con su cabello medianamente recogido y levente ondulado; tenía un par de mechas perfectamente onduladas en el contorno de su hermoso rostro, dejadas allí a propósito. Sus ojos levemente enmarcados con un delineador negro y sus labios pintados con un color entre durazno y capuchino hermoso y natural. Llevaba unos tacones de un color vino más intenso, pero lo bueno es que el alto del taco no era muy exagerado. Y los pendientes al estilo gota de perlas que llevaba solo destacaba aún más su belleza natural.

-Por primera vez en mi vida entiendo la diferencia entre bella y maravillosamente hermosa- dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no corre y besarla apasionadamente. Se ruborizo un poco y dijo un gracias apenas audible. Gia paso a su lado y le extendió un abrigo color crema y una cartera de mano. En la entrada del cuarto reconocí una pequeña bolsa que supongo son zapatos más cómodos por si se cansa de los tacones. Aunque si llegase a estar cansada de caminar la llevaría en mis brazos.

-Gracias Gia, nos vemos- dijo (nombre) antes de extenderme una mano para salir. Camine hasta tomar su mano y me volteé a donde estaba su amiga. –Ha sido un placer, Gia. Que pases buena noche- dije cordialmente mientras asegura el brazo de (nombre) en el mío.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Salieron caminando juntos por la entrada principal de la universidad, y por donde ustedes pasaran eran el centro de atención. Todos los volteaban a ver. Elijah se percató de que la mitad de hombres que te miraban no lo hacían con buenos ojos y dejando caer tu brazo se aseguró de mandar un mensaje muy claro de con quien estabas pasando su brazo por tu cintura y apegándote a él tanto como pudo. Muchas chicas también volteaban a ver a tu acompañante y lo único que hacías era mirarles y guiñarles un ojo porque el abrazo que Elijah mantenía sobre ti, demostraba cuan importantes eran el uno en el otro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a Galatoire´s en el 209 Bourbon St, New Orleans, LA 70130, EE. UU. Era un restaurante muy elegante y por un momento creíste que estarías fuera de lugar allí dentro. Elijah te miro a los ojos y dijo – Si gustas podemos cenar en otro lugar- negaste rápidamente con la cabeza –Aquí es perfecto- contestaste lo que puso una sonrisa en el rostro de tu novio.

Entraron al local, les ofrecieron una mesa para dos. Elijah encargo sus abrigos y tu bolsa para poder estar más cómodos. En la mesa te ayudo con la silleta, es decir tu tomaste asiento y el empujo la silla para que estés cerca a la mesa. Él se sentó en tu frente y extendió su mano izquierda para tomar la tuya mientras el camarero llagaba para empezar a atenderlos. La cena paso sin mayores contratiempos. Hablaron y disfrutaron de unas copas de Champagne mientras esperaban por sus platillos. Durante toda la cena, no importo cuan lleno estuviera el lugar, para ti era como estar solos en un lugar muy íntimo. Nada del exterior irrumpía en su hermosa burbuja de paz y amor. Pidieron postre y entre cada bocado del delicioso manjar que estaba en tu plato, te preguntabas como sabría el postre desde los labio de Elijah.

Parecía que te había leído la mente porque te pregunto -¿Quieres que te de comer el postre? Porque me encantaría hacerlo- El sonrojo violento que esa declaración produjo en ti hiso que el hombre enfrente de ti riera. El paso el pulgar suavemente por tu mano y espero a que le miraras a los ojos para decirte cuan bella te veías toda sonrojada. Después del postre Elijah pidió la cuenta y te ayudo a levantarte de la mesa. Llegando a la puerta te ayudo a ponerte tu abrigo y mientras lo hacía sentiste sus dedos rozar suavemente la piel de tus hombros, provocándote escalofríos.

Salieron a las frías calles de Nueva Orleans, Elijah se había ofrecido a llevar tu bolsa por ti y fue una oferta que no pudiste negar. Al parecer alguien se había casado porque las calles estaban llenas de vida y fiesta y a lo lejos veían a una pareja muy feliz. Era otra típica noche en el barrio francés. Tomados de la mano caminaron la misma ruta que les llevo al restaurante pero no se detuvieron en la entrada de la universidad; por el contrario caminaron más lejos. Prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad por el lado oeste. Allí había una casa majestuosa como la anterior que conociste de los Mickelson. Elijah dijo – Esta es mi casa, pero no les digas a mis hermanos porque luego pensaran que es suya también- ante esto sola reíste y asentiste. –Es nuestro secreto- dijo él.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras tú estabas levantada del suelo en sus brazos. Te estaba cargando como a una novia el día de su boda. Entro contigo por la puerta, y te llevo a la sala donde te dejo poner los pies en el suelo una vez más. –Estás en tu casa- menciono. Lo miraste y le besaste la mejilla y te deshiciste de tu abrigo dejándolo en uno de los sillones, mientras Elijah ponía algo de música y se acercaba a ti para bailar.

Bailaron por unos 20 minutos cuando Elijah dijo- hay algo que quiero mostrarte- y sin darte tiempo a responder te levanto nuevamente salió al patio y salto hasta llegar al techo. Se sentaron, tu entre las piernas de él; y él abrazándote contra su pecho. Aun se podía apreciar las luces del atardecer, pero era impresionante como poco a poco las estrellas se apoderaban de todo el espacio en el cielo levemente purpura.

Después de un rato el viento se hiso más fuerte y un escalofrió recorrió tu cuerpo. Elijah te paso su chaqueta para que no te resfriaras, pero la vista era tan irreal que no te diste cuenta de que Elijah te había puesto su chaqueta. –Esto es hermoso- dijiste en un susurro con los ojos clavados en el firmamento y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de tu novio.

-Si es bonito, pero no diría que hermoso- Lo miraste extrañada y el continuo – Hermosos son tus ojos que se robaron mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma desde el primer momento en que te vi. Esos ojos que me encantan y hay veces en que me esfuerzo por no perderme en ellos. Porque yo podría pasar horas sin hacer nada, solo mirando tus bellos ojos-

Después de escuchar esas palabras, lágrimas de felicidad y de dicha corrían libres por tus mejillas. Te volteaste por completo mirándolo, él puso sus manos en tus mejillas secando suavemente esas lágrimas y acercándote poco a poco para poder besarte. El beso fue suave, dulce, tierno y cargado de amor al principio. Lentamente la intensidad se acrecentó conforme Elijah bajaba lentamente sus manos por tus hombros, tus brazos hasta llegar a tus manos. Se aferró a ellas unos breves instantes antes de levantarlas para hacer que enredes tus brazos en su cuello y tus manos jugueteen libres por su espesa cabellera.

Mientras tu jugabas con su cabello, el sigo viajando por tu cuerpo con sus manos. Las llevo a tu cintura, a tu cadera y pos tus piernas; pero siempre con delicadeza y sin forzarte a nada. Poco a poco sus manos subieron nuevamente hasta estacionarse en tu cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire, te miro a los ojos con tanto amor que lo único que dijiste fue -¿Quieres entrar a la casa?-

Una pregunta tan cargada de promesas que lo único a lo que Elijah fue capaz de hacer fue asentir levemente, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y saltaba hacia al jardín contigo en brazos. Entraron por la puerta del patio. La cerraron detrás de ustedes y…

 _Les gusto? Ya sé que muy probablemente quieran matarme por córtale allí pero el capítulo siguiente es la continuación. Démosle un poco de tiempo a la historia._

 _Sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	5. Piel

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia._

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Julie Plec_

 **PIEL**

 _Después de escuchar esas palabras, lágrimas de felicidad y de dicha corrían libres por tus mejillas. Te volteaste por completo mirándolo, él puso sus manos en tus mejillas secando suavemente esas lágrimas y acercándote poco a poco para poder besarte. El beso fue suave, dulce, tierno y cargado de amor al principio. Lentamente la intensidad se acrecentó conforme Elijah bajaba lentamente sus manos por tus hombros, tus brazos hasta llegar a tus manos. Se aferró a ellas unos breves instantes antes de levantarlas para hacer que enredes tus brazos en su cuello y tus manos juguetean libres por su espesa cabellera._

 _Mientras tu jugabas con su cabello, el sigo viajando por tu cuerpo con sus manos. Las llevo a tu cintura, a tu cadera y por tus piernas; pero siempre con delicadeza y sin forzarte a nada. Poco a poco sus manos subieron nuevamente hasta estacionarse en tu cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire, te miro a los ojos con tanto amor que lo único que dijiste fue - ¿Quieres entrar a la casa? -_

 _Una pregunta tan cargada de promesas que lo único a lo que Elijah fue capaz de hacer fue asentir levemente, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y saltaba hacia al jardín contigo en brazos. Entraron por la puerta del patio. La cerraron detrás de ustedes y…_

Te sentías la mujer más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Así era como te gustaba estar, abrazada a Elijah y besándolo. Sin embargo, Elijah, haciendo alarde de su sobrenombre "El noble" no siguió con el ritual del momento. Por el contrario, te levanto del suelo y te llevo a un sofá frente a la chimenea, después pasó a sentarse a tu lado en el sofá. No habías notado cuan frio estaba tu cuerpo por los vientos a los que estuvo expuesto hasta que sentiste el calor abrigador que emanaba la chimenea.

Elijah levanto tus piernas y las puso sobre su regazo. Estaba acariciando tus suaves piernas largas, siempre hasta la altura del vestido y de allí de regreso a tus tobillos. Y lo estabas mirando. El roce de sus dedos sobre tus piernas era tan encantador que no pudiste evitar un leve gemido. Un sonido que no pasó desapercibido por el noble vampiro y el cual sonrió, luego se inclinó más cerca de ti y te dio un suave beso en la frente. Todavía estaba acariciando sus piernas, cuando sus labios bajaron lentamente a tus ojos, a la punta de tu nariz, de allí a tu mejilla derecha, luego a la izquierda; para finalizar el tortuoso y placentero viaje en tus labios.

Impulsada por el momento, le acariciaste la parte de atrás del cuello y le devolviste el beso, su mano se movió más arriba del borde del vestido, siempre sobre la tela, mientras te besa más apasionada e intensamente. Soltaste otro suave gemido ante la sensación de su mano y te sentó con él. Subiéndote a su regazo y besándote de nuevo. Tus manos se movieron hacia sus musculosos brazos, y él se limitaba a seguir acariciándote.

Tu corazón comenzó a golpear muy rápido y decidiste besar su cuello, larga y suavemente. Fue en ese momento que lo escuchaste gemir suavemente y con esa respuesta empezaste a quitarle la corbata. Tus labios buscaron los suyos otra vez, mientras tus manos seguían ocupadas, con ese perfecto nudo de corbata que Elijah llevaba. Después de unos minutos de intentarlo finalmente desiste su corbata, lo que le hizo reír un poco contra tus labios. También te reíste y lo besaste profundamente esta vez. Desabrochando su camisa y deslizando las manos por la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras intentabas remover la molesta camisa.

 **Elijah POV**

Fui muy sincero con cada palabra que le dije a (nombre), pero sinceramente no espera que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa de regresar a la casa. Aun cuando la deseo con el alma, no puedo forzarla a hacer algo que no esté lista. Y aunque suene egoísta deseo ser el único hombre en su vida. Tengo que admitirme a mí mismo que la he amado desde el primer día, desde ese primer momento en que vi sus hermosos ojos; pero hasta este momento no he tenido el valor de decirlo tan claro.

Debo admitirme a mí mismo que sus caricias me están volviendo loco. Su piel es tan suave y sus labios tan deliciosos que no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para separarme de ella en este momento. Me lleve una sorpresa cuando dejo de basarme en los labios para besar mi cuello. Nunca en mi larga vida una mujer me había trastornado tanto, sus besos profundos, como si quisiera dejarme marcas en el cuello, han hecho de pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba. Ya no puedo reprimir los gemidos de placer que ella me produce. Su lucha con mi corbata, me han demostrado que (nombre) está nerviosa pero no piensa dejarse descubrir en un estado de nerviosismo. Sus finos dedos recorriendo libres por mis hombros, por mi pecho fueron la gota que derramo el vaso. Todo este tiempo me he limitado a besarla con la suavidad, el amor y la pasión que siento por ella. He recorrido su espalda con mis manos, con lentitud subiendo hasta sus hombros y bajando hasta su cadera, nunca pasándome de los límites, pero no creo ser capaz de contenerme mucho más.

Entonces teniéndola sentada en mi regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías solo me pongo en pie. Parezco un autómata, un adolescente que se ha dejado llevar por sus hormonas. Pero mi amada (nombre) no protesta. Entonces ella se limita a ajustar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y yo, la abrazo. Emprendo el viaje escaleras arriba, hacia mi recamara. Cuando llego a la puerta suelto uno de mis brazos de su espalda y empujó suavemente la puerta para abrirla y luego cerrarla detrás de nosotros. Camino despacio y la recuesto suavemente en mi cama. Y doy rienda suelta a mis manos para explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y es entonces que empiezo a sentir cuán molesto es el vestido que ella lleva, tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de rasgar la tela color vino que me impedía terminar de apreciar su belleza.

Puedo sentir como su cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío, como sus manos se aferran a mi cabello y como intenta, pero fracasa, en ocultar sus suaves gemidos; cuando mis labios abandonan los suyos y se afirman en su suave cuello. Poco a poco la ayudo a sentarse en el borde la cama y me obligo a llevar mis manos al broche que sostiene su cabello en su lugar, quitándolo y dejando que su cabello enmarque su hermoso rostro. (nombre) atinó a sonrojarse y sonreír dulcemente; sus ojos miran a los míos, luego a mis labios y regresan a mantener el contacto con mis ojos.

-Princesa, estas seguras de seguir. ¿Quieres esto? - le pregunte sabiendo, y rogando, que si su respuesta fuese afirmativa no había poder alguno que me permitiera parar. -Sí, Elijah. Quiero estar contigo- me respondió solemne, pero con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y con la mirada clavada en sus manos. Es la imagen más dulce que he visto en mi larga existencia. Llevo mi mano a su quijada y la levanto para que me mire a los ojos; sin perder el contacto entre nuestros orbes llevo mis labios a los suyo y me entrego en un beso suave.

Empiezo a bajar mis manos hasta sus tobillos y cuando llego allí, separo nuestros labios. La miró atentamente mientras empiezo a sacarle los zapatos. Una hermosa sonrisa se apodera de sus labios perfectos y un brillo de expectación llena el (c/o) de sus orbes. Sin perder el contacto llevo mis labios hasta su pie derecho y empiezo a besar su empeine, dejando que mis dientes rocen su piel, y recorro con mis manos su pierna hasta la mitad del muslo donde me encuentro nuevamente con el molestoso vestido. Termino de llegar hasta el dobladillo del vestido y empiezo con su pierna izquierda, repitiendo el viaje.

Al hacer esto escucho como suaves gemidos salen de su garganta lo que provoca que sonría contra su piel. Me encanta ese sonido, me encanta saberme el único que le hará sentir de esta forma; porque una vez que sea mía, ningún otro hombre podrá verla. Siento como sus manos van hasta mis mejillas y me jalan hacia arriba para poder unir nuestros labios. Sus manos dejan mis mejillas para desabotonar los puños de mi camisa y terminar de zafar los botones que quedaron cerrados. Dándose así la libertad de explorar mi cuerpo sin limitaciones de la estorbosa tela. Siento sus yemas de los dedos recorrer cada centímetro de mí, siento como el fuego invade mi piel por los lugares que sus manos ya recorrieron. Estoy a merced de su voluntad.

Subo mis manos por su espalda y zafo el botón que conecta la tela del vestido que está cubierta de cuentas y luego empiezo a bajar el cierre al mismo ritmo en que (nombre) empuja con sus manos mi camisa. Cuando llego al final del cierre, la ayudo a ponerse de pie haciendo así que ambas prendas caigan olvidadas en el suelo. Su cabello cae libre sobre sus pechos, los cuales están cubiertos por un sexy brasier de encaje negro. Y sus panties están a juego. Estoy perdiendo la cordura con esta escultura de mujer frente a mí. Siento un pequeño dolor en la entrepierna y estoy seguro de que (nombre) se ha dado cuenta de mi mirada lujuriosa sobre su cuerpo perfecto e inmaculado.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

(nombre) al sentir tu cuerpo despojado de la tela cerraste los ojos por nervios; pero los abriste rápidamente cuando una mira muy pesada se posó sobre ti. Una mirada que al conectar con tus ojos fue descrita como deseo, en su estado más puro. Tomando la iniciativa, decidiste jugar un poco con Elijah. Te acercaste a él, mordiendo suave pero seductoramente tu labio inferior. Batiendo tus pestañas le diste un beso en la mejilla y te encaminas hasta la puerta que presumía ser la del baño.

Durante todo el trayecto los ojos de Elijah no podían dejar de admirar tus curvas, y adelantándose a tus intenciones se recargo contra el marco de la puerta por la que estabas a punto de entrar. -Princesa, ¿que necesitas? - dijo entre divertido y curioso. -Un poco de agua- fue todo lo que respondiste. La risa de Elijah resonó por todo el cuarto y dijo- Esta bien- luego se encamino hasta la cama donde tenía una vista espectacular de todos tus movimientos.

-Sabes, eres tan hermosa que afrodita te envidiaría- dijo Elijah disfrutando del bamboleo, que haces apropósito con tus caderas. Sonreíste para ti mientras una idea se cruzaba por tu mente. Tomaste el vaso que se encontraba en el lavabo y lo llenaste con agua, caminaste con paso seguro fuera del baño llevándote el vaso a los labios, pero fallando intencionalmente en apegarlo con ellos. Dando como resultado que el agua se regara por todo tu cuerpo, humedeciendo el encaje y provocando que Elijah se ahogara con su propia saliva, mientras que sus ojos seguían el trazo de unas gotas que desaparecen por la abertura entre tus pechos y continúan su viaje hacia el sur de tu ombligo.

La mira de Elijah sobre ti, se ensombreció aún más por la lujuriosa imagen que tenía enfrente. Se levantó de la cama y con tres pasos llegó hasta donde estabas parada. Se puso de cuclillas y lamio toda el agua que bajaba por tu cuerpo. Subiendo lentamente, deteniéndose unos instantes en tus pechos para luego apoderarse de tu cuello. Hábilmente llevaste tu mano libre hasta la hebilla de su cinturón y lo zafaste, provocando un ronroneo en su garganta. Te separaste de él, levantando el vaso y regresando al baño-

-(nombre)- llamó Elijah- eres tan sexy y hermosa que no me imagino el mundo sin ti- dijo mientras caminaba atrás tuyo con la clara intención de abrazarte por la espalada. Un gesto que no rechazaste. Enredada entre sus brazos, te diste media vuelta y besaste su quijada, luego sus mejillas, pero en lugar de ir a sus labios, comenzaste a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Lo que provocó que Elijah, gimiera de placer y sujetara con fuerza tus caderas mientras trazaba círculos con sus pulgares sobre tu piel. - Me estas volviendo loco princesa- dijo entre gemidos.

Mordiste suavemente su lóbulo al oír estas palabras y sentiste su hombría crecer a través de la tela de su pantalón y su boxers. Lo miraste a los ojos y lo besaste, empujándolo suavemente hasta llegar a la cama. Donde los papeles se intercambiaron y ahora Elijah te empujaba a ti para que te recuestes. Cosa que no hiciste, te mantuviste firme y llevaste tus manos hasta el botón de su pantalón. Cuando lo zafaste, dejaste de besar a Elijah y dijiste- Tenemos que estar iguales- en este momento lo tenías a tu merced y te gustaba tenerlo así. Entonces diste un paso al frente, y por reflejo él dio uno hacia atrás. Ahora ya tenías más espacio para ponerte de cuclillas, mirando hacia arriba con claras intenciones de despojarlo del incomodo pantalón. Pero te tomaste tu tiempo para hacerlo, bajar la bragueta fue lo más tortuoso que Elijah haya experimentado en su vida.

 **Elijah POV**

(nombre), estaba arrodillada frente a mí, jugando con el cierre de mi pantalón y juro que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan indefenso como en este momento. No puedo presionarla a que vaya más rápido. Esto tiene que ser a su ritmo, pero sé que está jugando conmigo y las fuerzas me van a fallar tarde o temprano. La amo y por eso no la presiono, pero si continua su juego puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Apiadándote un poco del sufrimiento del amor de tu vida, terminaste de bajar sus pantalones; notando que él no llevaba ni zapatos ni medias. Alzando el rostro con una mirada traviesa, viste su cara a través de tus pestañas jugando con tu lengua sobre tus labios sonreíste con un poco de malicia y acariciaste su entre pierna sobre la tela. El suave toque de tus dedos, llevaron a Elijah por el precipicio, sus gemidos eran inconfundibles y el placer estaba en cada una de sus facciones. Sintiéndose el único que disfrutaba de la situación, Elijah se agachó hasta estar a tu altura, puso sus manos sobre tu rostro y te beso nuevamente.

 **Elijah POV**

Tengo a (nombre) entre mis brazos, toda ella es mía. Sin romper el beso que compartimos en este momento, la levante del suelo al estilo nupcial y la recosté en el centro de la cama. Como dijo mi princesa hace unos instantes ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, excepto por ese molesto sostén que aún lleva puesto. Es mi turno de hacerla sentir especial.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Siendo así, Elijah se dedicó a dejar suaves y húmedos besos por toda tu quijada, por tu cuello, por tu clavícula. Y mientras lo hacía iba susurrando Te Amo, en diferentes idiomas. Haber vivido por casi 1200 años tiene sus ventajas, porque no pudiste identificar la mitad de los idiomas que el usaba. Pero sabias que repetía él Te Amo, por la solemnidad con la que lo decía. Sus besos fueron más abajo y con los labios rozó la tela del brasier, que apresaba tus pechos, impidiéndole el acceso completo a ellos. Entonces bajó hasta el estómago y repartió besos a lo ancho de tus caderas provocando un montón de suaves gemidos, emitidos por ti, en su camino. Seguías jugando con su cabello y él sonrió. Regresó a tus labios y con sus manos repaso cada rincón de tu espalda deteniéndose en el molesto broche de la prenda que cubría tu pecho. El broche fue fácilmente removido por sus hábiles manos y las tiras del sostén que aún se afirmaban en tus hombros fueron deslizadas con extrema delicadeza, hasta pasar por tus muñecas. Con mucho cuidado llevo sus labios hasta el sostén, lo mordió cuidando de no hacerte daño, y luego lo arrojo lejos. De forma tal que la prenda estaba olvidada en algún lugar del cuarto.

Elijah bajó su cuerpo contra el tuyo, permitiéndote así sentir su piel cálida, que te quemaba, sobre la tuya. Con ese contacto de pieles, ambos experimentaron una corriente eléctrica placentera que los llevaba a querer más. Tus manos instintivamente se afirmaron a sus hombros atrayéndolo más hacia ti, queriendo sentir más de él. Poco a poco tus manos se deslizaron por sus firmes omoplatos, hasta su espalda baja, y de allí hasta el elástico de sus boxers. Los labios de Elijah se encontraban perdidos en tu cuello, degustando de la suavidad de tu piel y del dulce aroma que esta emanaba.

Tiraste un poco del elástico de sus boxers, llamando su atención. Te miro a los ojos, como si intentara asegurarse de que estabas lista para seguir. Como si hubieses leído sus pensamientos asentiste levemente y él sonrió. Llevo sus labios hasta tus pechos y degusto de ellos por turnos. Empezó por el izquierdo mientras su mano se encargaba de juguetear con el derecho. Podías sentir su lengua lamiendo cada centímetro de tu anatomía, y era placentero. Tus dedos se enredaban en espesa cabellera y sus dedos, pulgar e índice, pellizcaba suavemente tu pezón derecho. Y en el momento en que tus gemidos parecían incontrolables, Elijah mordió suavemente tu pezón izquierdo, arrancándote un grito de placer.

 **Elijah POV**

Después de escuchar ese grito, la lujuria se apodero de mí. Deje sus deleitables pechos para seguir bajando por su esternón, hasta su ombligo y de allí a la línea de tela de sus panties de encaje negro. Esta mujer me vuelve loco. -Princesa. ¿Sabes cuan hermosa eres? - digo antes de que mis dientes se encarguen de morder el encaje y poco a poco lo vayan bajando por sus piernas. Pronto me deshago de su última prenda y la imagen que tengo ante mí, es más hermosa que cualquier Venus de Mileto. Todas las diosas deben envidiar tanta perfección.

Me detengo y, sin apartar los ojos de (nombre), me humedezco los labios. Me inclino hacia delante y paso la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen sus muslos. -Hueles muy bien- murmuro y cierro los ojos, con expresión de puro placer. Su cuerpo entero inmaculado, no hay ni un solo rasguño, los pocos lunares que tiene en el cuerpo son jodidamente perfectos y seductores. Es la modelo más perfecta del universo y su piel nívea es tan atrayente que me pierdo en ella.

Entonces, hago contacto con sus ojos y (nombre) los cierra avergonzada. Me acerco a su oído y le digo - Mi amor, eres perfecta. No tienes de que estar avergonzada- y beso suavemente sus mejillas. -Elijah, yo… yo… - dice intentando confesar algo importante pero no encuentra las palabras. O yo no les estoy dando la confianza necesaria. -(nombre), cariño lo que tengas que decirme, dilo. Yo nunca te juzgaría. Te amo- le digo.

-Elijah, yo soy virgen- me dice sin más rodeos. Esta declaración me tomo por sorpresa. No me mal entiendan, la amo de verdad; pero es tan hermosa que me costaba creer que sería el único en su vida. Y ahora que lo sé, me pregunto si podre ser lo suficientemente delicado con ella. - Princesa, si quieres esperar puedo detenerme ahora- estaba diciendo, cuando ella abrió los ojos y me dijo apresurada - no, no quiero que te detengas, pero creí oportuno que lo supieras. No me gustaría ponerte incómodo… bueno tu sabes por qué-

La miré a los ojos, y simplemente le dije - Cariño, tu nunca me pondrías en una situación incomoda. El día que deje esa carta en tu almohada, entendí que nunca podría lastimarte- y con eso la bese nuevamente.

 **Fin Elijah POV**

Después de ese momento, una de sus manos le detenía de bajar su cuerpo por completo contra el tuyo y la otra exploraba sin ninguna limitación el cien por ciento de tu anatomía. Poco a poco, él fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron piel con piel. Fue entonces que lo sentiste duro contra tu entrepierna y eso te hizo temblar y gemir. Mirando una vez más tus ojos, te invito a que le quitaras sus boxers. Su hombría te intimido un poco, sabiendo que al entrar en ti podría hacerte doler.

Elijah unió nuevamente sus labios con los tuyos y roso tu entrepierna con su hombría. Luego, desliza una mano hasta tu cintura, tus caderas, y la posa en tus partes íntimas… Ay. Introduce un dedo y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de tu sexo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración. - Te estás humedeciendo. No sabes cuánto te deseo- te susurra al oído en tono seductor para luego, introducir un dedo dentro en ti y un pequeño grito se escapa de tus labios mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Te frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y gritas de nuevo. Sigue introduciendo el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo sin control, y ahora su respiración se está agitando tanto como la mía.

De repente, Elijah se remueve entre tus piernas para que las abras. Se arrodilla un poco y luego se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. Nuestros labios se encuentran en un roce suave, mientras Elijah coloca la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi sexo. Y te penetra suavemente. Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el amor y muy en el fondo distingues un dejo de triunfo. Y sabes que es porque es el primer hombre en tu vida.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime. - ¿Estás bien? - cuestiona con su frente apoyada en la mía. Asientes con los ojos en blanco y agarrándote a sus brazos. Te siento llena por dentro. Y Elijah sigue inmóvil para que te aclimates a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de ti.

-Voy a moverme, princesa- me susurra un momento después en tono firme. Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Gritas por segunda vez, y se detiene. - ¿Más? -te susurra con voz salvaje. -Sí - contestas. Vuelve a penetrarte y a detenerse. Gimes. Tu cuerpo lo acepta…

\- ¿Otra vez? -me pregunta.

-Sí -le contestas en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Y tus manos empieza a recorrer su cuerpo con mayor libertad. Con tus uñas clavadas en sus espaldas te entregas cada vez más al momento.

Vas poniéndote tensa a medida que te penetra una y otra vez. Te tiembla el cuerpo, Te arqueas. Estas bañada en sudor, y puedes sentir la respiración agitada de Elijah en tu cuello. No sabías que sería así… No sabías que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Tus pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo tu… Tu cuerpo se pone rígido. Mueves tus manos hacia su cabello y te rindes a su ritmo. Tu cuerpo sube más y más y se mantiene. Con él te sientes segura y sabes que nunca te podría lastimar.

-Te amo con toda mi vida, Princesa- Elijah susurra con voz ronca en tu oído. Y te dejas ir en cuanto lo dice, llegas al clímax y estallas en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita tu nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí. Todavía jadeantes, intentando ralentizar sus respiraciones y los latidos del sus corazones.

Guau… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos.

 **Elijah POV**

Después de hacer el amor largo y perfecto. Me recuesto a un lado de mi princesa, la acercó a mi cuerpo y sonrío, dándole un beso. -Fue increíble- dijo y sonrió, besándome de vuelta. -Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me gustó también, mi amor, fue perfecto- dije y la sostuvo cerca de mí. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos y también se despertó así. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

 **Fin Elijah POV**


End file.
